She Knows He Loves Her
by InuyashaPrincess14
Summary: This story explores the love triangle of . Later on these couples will eventually find the person they truly lov
1. Meeting the Alien

Chapter One: Meeting The Alien 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Invader Zim. Johnen Vasquez owns Zim and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I also do not own Pepsi. Pepsi is owned by the coca cola company. I own Angel and Callista.

Authoress' Note: This story was up on before but I deleted it so I could revise it. Some parts are still in the revision process but I'll post the parts that are fully revised to my liking. Anyway, I'm also semi-introducing a new character in this story but she dosen't make a proper appearance until later on in the story. I have one more thing to say before I start the first chapter. I know that some people don't like Kikyo but this chapter will be her only appearance unless I see fit for her to appear in a later chapter. If you're going to review please be nice. If you'd like to give me constructive criticism that's good because that's the way a writer gets better. No flames. If you don't like my story or the central couples then don't review at all.

Kagome Higurashi ran down the shrine steps one Saturday morning. She had just finished eating breakfast and her mother was in the house making lunch and doing the breakfast dishes. She pushed open the doors to the store house to jump down the well and into the fuedal era. Inuyasha had visited her that morning as she was preparing to take her morning shower and was anxious to continue their search for the jewel shards and to defeat Naraku. She had put their excursion on hold for the past three weeks so she could study for and complete mid terms at school. Her mid terms were now complete but her personal life was far from unencumbered. She was a junior in high school and not only did she have an internship every Wednesday at a clothing store in her hometown but she was also on the decorating commitee for the upcoming junior prom. She was also focusing on preparing for college. She had her heart set on a very prestigious university in her hometown and she had to work very hard to keep her grades up. She spent every waking moment studying.

ran after Kagome carrying a couple of lunch bags for her daughter's fellow travelers. "Kagome, before you go, don't forget to take the lunch I made for your friends with you." she said handing her 17 year old daughter the bags.

Kagome took the lunches and gave her mother a quick nod. "Thanks, Mom. I should get going, though. Remember when Inuyasha visited this morning? He was furious because I have my hands full at school and I've been blowing him off to look for the jewel shards and defeat Naraku." she explained hurriedly as she closed the store house doors behind her and jumped down the well.

Farther away in a familiar cul de sac Zim was in his lab pacing and looking very irritable. "I will destroy you one day, Dib." he muttered thinking of the countless times when Dib would throw dodgeballs at him during gym class. Now that Dib was a lot older (17 in human years) they started doing more advanced and physically taxing activities during gym class that Dib always managed to beat him at. It made all of Zim's hard work and training on Devastis look like a waste of time.

Dib was outside of the house spying on Zim through his binoculars.

Kagome popped out of a well in front of Zim's house. She looked around and saw the odd looking house and the gnomes guarding it."This isn't the warring states era." she said to herself. She walked back towards the well when a pensive look crossed her face. "Ok, this is getting weird. If I'm not in the warring states era then why can I sense a jewel shard in this well?"

Dib jumped into some nearby bushes just as the intruder alert went off in Zim's lab.

Zim looked at the security monitor. "a human!" he shrieked as he put on his disguise. He ran upstairs and walked outside then pointed at Kagome. "Human! What are you doing outside Zim's base?! Did the Dib-filth send you?!" he asked angrily.

Kagome spun around and looked at Zim. The anger in his voice startled her so much that her heart started pounding consistently. She put her hand on her chest over her heart. "I-I'm very sorry. I had no idea I was intruding. I got lost. Do you know where feudal Japan is? I'm looking for Inuyasha?" she asked as soon as her breathing and heart rate slowed down to a normal pace.

Zim raised one of his non existent eyebrows. "Who are you?! No, I don't know where this feudal Japan is nor have I heard of this Inuyasha." he asked as his antenna twitched irritably.

"I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is a half demon. The two of us have several traveling companions; a demon slayer named Sango, a monk called Miroku, and a fox demon named Shippo. Together our objective is to look for the shards of the sacred jewel and we're trying to stop a demon called Naraku from getting the shards to use them for evil along the way." she said flinching when she saw his antenna twitch. A few minutes later she cupped her hands over her mouth. "_Something tells me I may have just made a terrible mistake._" she thought to herself.

"Well, Kagome-Human. I'm Zim and I'm a perfectly normal human worm baby." he said then eyed Kagome suspiciously. He had an impulse to start spewing forth his usual tirade of insane laughter as he'd just come up with a brilliant evil plan. This Naraku demon sounded like the perfect ally to help him destroy the human race. He normally wouldn't have sought companionship but by the way Kagome talked about Naraku he sounded like the sort of foe many feared. Ever since Zim had become an invader not only did he dream about destroying the human race but he wanted to be feared and taken seriously. If he had Naraku on his side he would most definately be feared and hopefully taken seriously as well. "Sacred jewel you say. What does it do?" he asked.

Kagome became alert. This couldn't be good if Zim was asking questions about the sacred jewel of four souls. "_Why did I have to open my big mouth and talk about Naraku? Zim seems like your classic power-mad, egotistical comic book foe. People like that are nuts for becoming the most feared villian ever known and they'd go to any lengths to get the kind of power that only the sacred jewel can offer. It is after all the most sought after gem in the world. I should've known that by opening my mouth I'd be entering dangerous waters."_she thought to herself. "Why do you ask?" she asked struggling to keep suspicion out of her voice.

Zim could tell Kagome was getting suspicious even though she was trying to mask it. He smiled in an attempt to look less threatening and eager. He turned his head so Kagome wouldn't see him blush. "um...I read about it somewhere but my reading material wasn't very clear on what it did. Now, Kagome. Zim must go. I have much work to be doing." he said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She didn't have time to interrogate him about his so called reading material. "I better try and find my way out of here anyway." she said. "_Inuyasha's probably worried sick._" she thought as she walked away into town.

Zim watched her walk off. "filthy humans." he muttered and walked back inside. He saw Gir sitting on the couch watching some unstimulating earth program. He groaned and walked into the kitchen. He stepped into the toliet and flushed himself down the the lab.

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the bone eater's well. He'd been waiting for Kagome for over an hour and was already past fury. He was now very worried. It wasn't like she was late before. She was always late when she had a test at that school of hers. But she always made it back after her test or some other obligation was taken care of. She always tried to make time to search for the jewel shards no matter how many chores and homework awaited her on the other side of the well. "Where's Kagome?" he asked looking down on Sango, Mirkou, and Shippo.

Before they could answer Inuyasha stood up on the tree branch. He could smell Kikyo's scent not too far away from their camp site. He could even see her soul collectors heading back towards her hiding place with some fresh souls for her. Without saying another word to his three traveling companions he jumped down from the tree and ran deeper into the forest where Kikyo was standing in front of him having souls being pushed into her animated corpse.

Kikyo looked around. She sensed a jewel shard coming from somewhere around her but she wasn't sure where. She then noticed Inuyasha. He must've smelled her scent of bones and graveyard soil."Inuyasha, the well has been disconnected."she said.

"What do you mean disconnected?"

"A demon has used a sacred jewel shard to disconnect your time from Kagome's time." she explained.

"Oh no! I've got to rescue Kagome. She could be lost somewhere in an unfamiliar time period." he said and dashed back towards his camp site with his three traveling companions.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?! Where's Kagome?!" Sango, the demon slayer, called with Kilala in her tiny cat form sitting on her shoulder. She was in her village girl attire and her hiraikotsu was strapped to her back.

"I don't know, Sango." he said forcing himself not to cry. He couldn't bear the thought of Kagome lost somewhere in a different time period, scared and unfamiliar with her surroundings. She wouldn't know what to do or how to handle any unfamiliar danger.

In Naraku's castle A female demon walked in wearing a robe of the fire rat just like Inuyasha's only her's was a lot more feminine. She had dark blonde hair and fire red nails with a sword sitting in a sheathe at her hip. She had been hired by Naraku to try and separate Inuyasha and his friends from each other. He gave her one of his tainted jewel shards for her to place in the bone eater's well. When Kagome jumped down it she would be sent to a different time period.

"Callista, did you do as I asked?" Naraku asked sitting in his corner.

"Yes. Inuyasha should probably be going after her by now. In the meantime, see what you can do about Shippo, Sango, and that infernal monk." he said.

Back at the cul de sac that is Zim's neighborhood Zim sat down in front of his computer. "Computer! Tell me everything you know about this sacred jewel." he demanded.

"processing." the computer said then on its screen appeared the information about the jewel. "The shikon no tama, also known as the Jewel Of Four Souls is said to increase the power of evil. 50 years ago it was in the care of a preistess called Kikyo who had the power to purify the jewel. She died after sealing Inuyasha to the sacred tree after the demon Naraku made them turn on each other. The jewel is now in the care of Kagome, who is said to be Kikyou's reincarnation by Kaede, Kikyo's sister." said the computer.

Zim smirked and laughed evilly. He had a new idea for his evil plan. He planned to capture Kagome and force her to give him the sacred jewel which he plans to use to destroy the human race with the help of Naraku. "I must call the tallest and inform them of this brilliant of mine." he said.

The computer started a transmission to the massive and the tallest appeared on the screen looking bored while they ate nachos and drank Irken Pepsi.

Red groaned when he saw who was calling. "What do you want, Zim?" he asked.

Zim was still smirking. "My tallest, I have just been visited by a human girl called Kagome and she possesses unimaginable power." he said.

Purple looked unimpressed and sipped his Pepsi then took a bite of a nacho smothered in cheese.

"This human possesses something called the shikon no tama. I just found out that it increases the power of evil and it could be useful in my conquest for world domination. My plan is to kidnap the Kagome-Human and force her into giving me this shikon no tama and then I will use it to take over the world." he said then laughed evilly. "Well, I have much work to do. Invader Zim signing off." he said and gave the tallest a respectful salute then cut the transmission.

Back at the massive both tallests burst into fits of laughter.

While Zim was looking up the sacred jewel and talking to the tallest Dib activated one of the spy cameras he hid in Zim's lab that he knew he hadn't found yet. He listened with an apalled look on his face. "Oh no, I've got to warn Kagome." he said.

The next day Kagome walked into her new classroom. She stood at the front of the classroom waiting to be introduced and to be shown her seat. "_I wonder how I'm going to get home._" she thought to herself.

Ms. Bitters was at the front of the room. "Class, as you know the school board couldn't possibly care less about overcrowding. That being said we have another doomed student among us, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, you may say one thing to the class and from that moment on I don't want to hear another word out of you." she said.

Kagome glanced nervously at and raised an eyebrow in fear and confusion. What kind of teacher randomly snapped at their students for no particular reason? Ever since her first day of school back home she never had a teacher that she was uncomfortable. All of them were relatively normal and none of them dressed like an aging vampire which was what looked like. "um..not really. Can you just get my seat please?" she said timidly.

"Very Well." she snapped then pointed to a random student. "You! You're going to the underground classroom!" she said. The seat instantly dissapeared into the ground then came back up without the student.

Kagome practically ran to her seat which was in front of Dib. What was it about that gave her such a creepy feeling? She had the type of aura a demon in the feudal era would only she couldn't sense any jewel shards on her person.

Zim glanced at Kagome when she sat down and smirked at her.

While turned to write something on the board Dib quickly scrawled a note on a piece of paper and handed it up to Kagome.

Kagome glanced at the paper. It read: "_Kagome, meet me at the old warehouse behind the school during lunch. Dib._"

turned back to face her class and started her usual morbid lecture about how we're all doomed.

Kagome put Dib's note in her skirt pocket and rolled her eyes boredly. "_I'm not learning anything. Why do they keep this woman around? None of my teachers ever ranted about doom and such_." she thought.

On the final "doom" the bell rang and all the students filed out of the classroom to lunch. Kagome tried to squeeze her way out of the rest of the students to get outside. She didn't see Dib in the lunch crowd so he must be waiting for her outside. She walked towards a door on the left side of the hallway and walked out of it. She looked around wondering where she was. "Dib?!" she called.

Dib was in same alley Kagome was. He was leaning against the fence. "Over here, Kagome!" he said.

Kagome walked over here. She was up to her knees in garbage. "Look at this place. It's a pigsty. They really need to put a dumpster back here instead of littering."

"The school can't afford a dumpster. We're the most underfunded high school in the world. It's sickening." he said.

"Lovely." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, are you sure we're allowed back here? I don't want to get detention. I've never had detention at my school back home and if the detention monitor is anything like I don't want to stick around any longer."

"Nobody ever comes here. This warehouse is actually the janitor's closet but he died mysteriously a few years ago. By the way, is the detention monitor here. I'd get out of here while you still can. I saw you in front of Zim's house yesterday. He's planning to kidnap you in order to get that shikon jewel necklace around your neck. If he has it in his possession he'll be able to take over the world and you'll be his slave for the rest of your life."

"Shouldn't this place be off limits if the janitor is dead?"

"Yes, but this is a weird school and I guess they didn't think of it. I think that's why the cafeteria staff uses this place as a landfill since no one in their right mind would come here. I just wanted to tell you about Zim's evil plan somewhere private in case he's spying on me."

"You know, when I first met Zim he did seem a little weird. Although his disguise might seem convincing at first that green skin of his is a huge giveaway of his species."

"He's an alien who's goal is nothing more than world conquest and to make slaves out of all the humans. Any human he dosen't make into a slave will be destroyed especially if they question his power. Just be careful. If he tries anything, shoot him with this arrow at him." he said pulling a special arrow out of his pocket. It looked just like any sacred arrow and in a way it was only it purpose is to subdue aliens. "I'm Dib, by the way. I'm sorry that we weren't introduced properly. I had to warn you about Zim first before you got into trouble. Come to me if Zim gives you any problems. My favorite thing in the whole world is the paranormal and ever since Zim landed on earth in this cul de sac it's been my mission in life to expose him for the alien menace that he is."

"Thank you, Dib." she said putting the arrow in her backpack. "It's nice to officially meet you. I'm Kagome."

The next day as Kagome walked into the lunch room she was thinking about Dib's warning. Her uniform was dirty and smelled of a landfill from yesterday. She had on her quiver of arrows along with the special arrow Dib gave her. She lined up with the other students many of whom fainted before they got to the table. As soon as they came to they had to be rushed to the infirmary. "I'm sorry. I don't have a clean uniform." she called out apologetically to a freshman boy who had just came to and was being carried out of the cafeteria on a stretcher. She moved up in line and glanced down at her lunch tray as the hostile lunch lady splattered some mystery meat on her plate. She sighed and noticed Zim sitting alone at a table picking at his food with a spork, Dib's warning still echoing in her head. She went over to Zim's table since every other table was full.

Zim stopped picking at his food then eyed Kagome and shikon jewel necklace which was nearly whole around her neck. "You reek of garbage, human. What are you doing here, filthy garbage smelling human?!" he sneered.

Kagome eyed Zim back and studied his disguise. Dib's warning suddenly started to make sense but she still couldn't be sure. By the way he was picking at his food and not eating it must mean that human food dosen't agree with him. She had to admit that his disguise was clever. It reminded her of Naraku and his baboon suit. "um...sitting here. I'll go find another table if my garbage smelling scent is that bothersome for you."

Dib was sitting at the next table watching Zim and Kagome. He was trying to tell Gaz about Zim's plan for Kagome.

Gaz wasn't listening but she pretended to by nodding apathetically at everything he said as she continued to play her game slave.

"No. Stay here, Kagome-Human." he said smiling slyly. "I'm sure you have a beautiful intoxicating human scent. No one would know it though because you smell like a human landfill."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Ok. This is too weird. In one day you go from hating me and calling me a filthy human to complimenting me. What's going on?"

"Nothing. You must be getting delirious, dear Kagome. Eat something to rid yourself of your petty human delusions." he said smirking as he put a vile of knock out drops back in his pocket. He put them in her food when she wasn't looking.

Kagome picked up her fork and glanced at the mystery meat on her plate. She never had it before but she'd heard rumors about it from her little brother Souta. Kagome wasn't one to believe a rumor but they sounded convincing.

Dib was watching Kagome apprehensively. She was starting to fall right into Zim's trap. He had never heard of him use flattery to get what he wanted but he wouldn't put it past him to try it again someday. He just didn't want someone was delicate and pretty as Kagome to be hoodwinked by a alien monster as horrible as Zim. "Kagome, Don't eat that!!!" he called out jumping over his table to get to Zim's table.

"Watch where you're going, Dib!!" Gaz called across the lunch room angrily.

Kagome turned to look at Dib. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, whatever you do, do not eat that meat. Zim put knock out drops in it and the second you're unconscious he's going to whisk you away somewhere to put his diabolical plan into action."

"You're delusional, Dib-monkey. I am merely trying to get some food into this lovely human creature before her blood sugar drops."

"Kagome, Zim dosen't care about anyone but himself. He wouldn't be doing this unless he had an ulterior move and he does!"

"Do not listen to the Dib-filth!"

"Kagome, don't listen to him. Just run."

"Dib, look, it's big foot!" Zim called pulling out a tranquilizer gun just as Kagome got up to run.

Kagome started running towards the exit.

Zim pulled the trigger and a tranquilizer dart flew across the room and stuck itself in Kagome's skin.

Kagome staggered where she stood and passed out.

Zim activated the spider legs inside his pak and walked over to Kagome. He looked down at her and laughed evilly. "I'd love to stay and chat, Dib-human. But, I've got to destroy the world. " he said as he picked up Kagome bridal style. He activated the jet pack on his spider legs and took off.

Dib glanced off in another direction. "Hey, there's no big foot! I know what big foot looks like. He was using the belt sander in my garage!" he said turning back towards the lunch room exit. "That alien scum took Kagome! I can't believe I almost fell for that trick!"

Back at Zim's base he was in his voot cruiser programming some coordinates on the control pad. Kagome was lying on the chair beside the command chair and Gir was sitting on the dashboard. As soon as all the coordinates were set he took off into space.

A few minutes later Zim landed in a secret location on Irk. Kagome was still unconscious. By this time Gir had settled himself on Kagome's stomach. Zim ushered Gir out of the cruiser and laid Kagome on a table then tied her up.

Five minutes later Kagome came to. "Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"Welcome to Irk, Kagome-Human." said Zim now in his Irken form.

"Irk?" asked Kagome raising an eyebrow. She thought back to everything Dib had warned her about. She took in his Irken form. His actual appearance had all the makings of an inhuman creature. "Dib was right. You really are an alien."

"I don't know why you listened to the Dib-Human after I complimented you."

"He said that your compliment wasn't genuine. Anyway, why have you brought me here?!" she asked trying to break free of the ropes binding her.

"You have something I want." he said watching her struggle.

Kagome remembered Dib's warning. She broke free of the ropes binding her. "You can't have it!" she screamed.

"Ah. fiesty little human, are we? I see you already know what I want. I saw you talking to the Dib-Human yesterday, that's the only reason you could ever hope to be one step ahead of me." he said.

Kagome was instantly locked in battle with Zim. Both were equally wounded.

"You'll...never...get...the...jewel." she said breathlessly.

"Just...you...wait...I...will...have...the...jewel...and...you'll...be...my...personal...slave." he said equally breathless.

Kagome pulled out Dib's arrow from her quiver and inserted it in the bow then shot it at Zim.

Zim collapsed unconscious. He lay in a pool of green blood.

Kagome's clothes were torn and tattered and still smelled of a landfill. She dragged Zim's out cold body to a hot springs away from the battlefield.

Zim awoke a few minutes later. He was still bleeding and felt very weak.

Kagome looked at Zim for a long time. He was so weak he collapsed against her for support. She pulled Zim into her arms and he held onto her like a helpless child. His crimson orbs had lost their mischevious spark and all she saw was pain and fear. He grimaced in pain and she held him tighter to keep him from fainting.

Zim tried to sit up and Kagome stopped him. "You shouldn't be moving. You're hurt." she said.

Zim was exhausted. He closed his eyes in pain. "Why did you help Zim?" he asked tiredly.

"I...was worried." she said and kneeled next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Zim was sweating. "Did the Dib-Human give you that arrow?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagome said. "I'm really sorry I hurt you. My duty is to protect the jewel and not let it fall into the hands of evil." she said and saw the arrow was still lodged in his chest. Zim was sounding like he couldn't breathe so she dislodged the arrow. "You know, for an alien, you're not so bad. You're kind of cute when you're human."

Zim grimaced in pain. "You're not so bad for a human either. You know, I meant it when I said you could have a beautiful scent if you didn't smell of a landfill. I wasn't just using flattery so you'd give me what I want."

"Aww. Thanks. I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" she asked.

"Just a little." he said and passed out again.

Kagome picked up the unconscious Zim and ran off. She had to find a hospital. "Hello. Anyone know where a hospital is around here?!" she screamed.

Zim stirred and woke up. "Hospital is that way." he said pointing left then passed out again.

Kagome ran down the path Zim pointed to. She walked in through the emergency enterance.

All the Irkens looked up at Kagome. "Call security. There's a human!" one cried out.

A beautiful female Irken emerged from the emergency wearing a nurse's uniform, blue contacts, and a dark blonde wig.

"This is an emergency! Something is wrong with Zim!" Kagome protested.

The female Irken looked at Zim in Kagome's arms. She walked towards them to get a closer look at him. "Zim" she whispered.

Another Irken spoke at the mention of Zim's name. "Zim? but the tallest banished him." he said. He then recognized the female Irken. "Angel! You were banished too. Get out of here before I alert the tallest!" he said.

Kagome hugged Zim's body to her chest.

Angel clenched her fists angrily. She eyed Kagome. "You, human. You must get out of here!" she said.

"How do I get out of here?" asked Kagome wiping away a stray tear.

"How did you get here?" Angel asked impatiently.

"It's a long story. Zim kidnapped me to get the sacred jewel. We fought and-" Kagome began to say.

Angel cut Kagome off in her fury. "You! You hurt my baby?! My precious Zim!" she shrieked angrily. She shot towards Kagome as fast as lightening on her spider legs. She raised her claws up to her float as if she was going to slit it.

Kagome backed away. "You have it all wrong. It wasn't my fault. I was only trying to protect the jewel. It's also kind of Dib's fault in a way. He gave me an arrow to destroy Zim with. He was only helping me defend myself."

Angel kept her claws level with Kagome's throat. "The Dib-Human is trouble." she scowled.

Kagome sighed. "I think I'm in love with Zim." she said not realizing she said it out loud.

Angel laughed. "That's funny because it just sounded like you said you're in love with Zim. Do you think I was born yesterday, human?! Zim would never fall in love with a worthless good-for-nothing human like you!" she said lowering her claws. "Get lost, filthy human!" she growled placing Zim on a nearby gurney. "He's better off without you." she said as she wheeled the gurney back into the emergency room.

Zim lay in a private room asleep. The room looked like any human hospital room only the Irken symbol was engraved on the head of the bed. The hospital had a special floor for wounded or ill invaders that had the invader symbol engraved on the headboards. He woke up tired and disoriented. "Kagome?" he said looking at Angel.

Angel scoffed. "No, I'm not that worthless human, Kagome. I'm Angel." she snapped. "Are you ok?" she asked her voice softening.

"A little tired but I'm ok. What happened?" he asked having no recollection of what happened after he directed Kagome to the hospital.

"You were unconscious for a long time." she stated.

Zim smiled weakly still weak from losing so much blood. "It's ok, Angel. I'm fine." he said. He then realized that Kagome was gone. "Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"I told her to get lost. What do you care, anyway? She's just a human." she said.

Zim nodded. It couldn't be denied that Kagome was a human but there's something about her that he's attracted to. Something kept him from pulling away.

Kagome walked back into the room.

Angel turned to look at her. "Well, if it isn't the filthy human girl who came out of nowhere. Filthy humans aren't welcome here." she said.

"Angel, let her stay. Shouldn't you get back to work, anyway?" he asked smiling at Kagome.

Kagome rushed forward and hugged Zim.

Zim didn't push her away. He didn't have the energy to.

Angel was both sad and angry. "Does that human mean more to you than I do?" she asked (A/N: Yeah, I used Kikyo's line from an Inuyasha episode. I forget which one. I thought it sounded appropriate here. The original line is property of Rumiko Takahashi.)

Zim stroked Kagome's hair. She was crying tears of happiness and his skin was starting to smoke but he didn't care. He didn't feel like screaming in pain. "Don't worry, my dearest human. Zim is fine." he said.

Angel ran from the room in tears.

Zim fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.


	2. There's Something About Kagome

Chapter Two: There's Something About Kagome 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Invader Zim. Johnen Vasquez owns Zim and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I also do not own Pepsi. Pepsi is owned by the coca cola company. I own Angel and Callista.

Authoress' Note: I don't know where I came up with the title for this chapter. I remember seeing an episode of a show called "So Little Time" called _There's Something About Riley_. I don't really own the title. I don't know if the "there's something about" came from a song or something. By the way, there will be a few kissing scenes between the couples but it's nothing dirty although it might sound like it to some. But, I assure you it's nothing dirty because I can't write like that and even if I could I wouldn't desecrate this site with smut.

Zim was discharged from the hospital a few days later almost fully recovered. He was told to stay off his feet and get plenty of rest. Kagome made it back to her time and she brought Zim with her. She told him he could sleep with her in her bedroom.

Inuyasha emerged from the well and wrinkled his nose when he smelled faintly smelled Kagome's scent obscured by an unfamiliar scent and the smell of garbage. "Kagome, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick and you reek of garbage." he said as he carefully hugged her while trying not to breathe in.

"I know. I got lost on my way to feudal era and ended up in this strange cul de sac." she said returning the cautious hug.

Inuyasha noticed Zim and let go of Kagome. "Who's the green guy?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know how to explain Zim to Inuyasha. "He's..uh...a foreign exchange student from Brazil." she said quickly. She didn't like lying to Inuyasha but if she had to tell the truth she wasn't sure she loved Inuyasha anymore with Zim in the picture. Zim felt the same way. He wasn't sure if he loved Angel anymore.

"Why's he got green skin?"

"It's a skin conditon."he said.

Back on Irk in a secret apartment where the tallest can't locate her Angel nearly tore the place apart. In the fireplace were all the memorbeila that reminded her of Zim. How dare he cheat on her with a filthy human! Her skin was smoking as she cried. Who did Kagome think she was stealing Zim from her?!

Her sir unit Kat was cowering in a corner of the room. "Misteress." she squeaked with fear.

Angel turned to look at her sir unit. Her eyes were burning with anger and saddness and they changed to a darker red. "What?!" she screamed.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No! I've been hurt and betrayed by Zim and I don't think I'll ever be ok again. I trusted him with my heart and he breaks it into a million pieces. What's worse is that he loves a filthy human!" she screamed. "You should've heard what he said to her. It was disgusting!" she ranted.

"I think you better go to Earth and straighten all this out." she said.

"Oh, you bet I will. If she thinks she can steal Zim from me then she's got another thing coming. Ready the voot!" she ordered her computer.

Kagome walked into the house after school. She was wearing a fresh clean uniform. After she settled down at home from her slight ordeal she took a long hot shower to get the stench of garbage off her. Inuyasha had spent half the afternoon having Souta hose him down on the lawn after he hugged her. She walked into the kitchen where she saw her mother making lunch. "Hey, Mom. I'm home." she said hugging her.

"Oh, hello dear. How was school?" she asked returning the hug after she put down the knife she was using. "Oh. There's someone parked out front. Is she a friend of you and Zim?"

"What?!" cried Kagome and ran outside where she saw a spaceship parked outside. The female Irken from the hospital, Angel stepped out.

"Hey, you're that girl from the hospital. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I came to see Zim. Where is he?"

"In my room asleep. I was just going to wake him up but I have a feeling he might not want to see you. You'll have to stay here." said Kagome as she walked into the house. She went upstairs to her room. She dropped her backpack on the floor next to her desk then went to the bed. "Zim, there's a spaceship parked out front."she said.

Zim's eyes instantly snapped open. He looked frightened.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Angel is going to kill me. She's jealous because I showed you affection. I don't know. There's just something about you. Your beautiful smile, your rosy lips. They all make my squeedly spooch flutter." he said putting his arms around Kagome when she sat next to him. "You fill me with a desire like no other." he finished then kissed her passionately.

Kagome smiled blushing madly then returned the kiss with more passion.

Inuyasha climbed through the window and saw Zim and Kagome kissing. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

Zim left the room to leave Kagome alone with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Y-you remember my friend Zim from Brazil." she said.

"I didn't know you two were so close." he spat.

"I-I just got caught up in the moment. He's just a friend." she lied.

"Friend, my ass. You love him, Kagome. Just admit it!"

"Ok, I do love him but he's so sweet. I'm sorry." she said.

"How can you say that? Didn't you tell me he tried to steal the jewel?" he said.

"He's changed, Inuyasha! I love him! I know he does! You can't run my life! This is just like you running off with Kikyo and Koga showing his affections for me! Why can't you be happy for me?!" she wailed starting to cry.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. "Don't cry, Kagome. I'm only trying to protect you from getting hurt. This Zim guy seems pretty suspicious and I'm just looking out for you. but, I'll never speak to you again if I ever see you two cannoodling again." he said letting go of Kagome then left the room.

Kagome watched Inuyasha leave. "_I don't care if Inuyasha never speaks to me again. What makes him think he can run my life_?" she thought.

Zim was sitting on a tree branch in the backyard relaxing.

Angel stood up. She was sitting down underneath the same tree and looked up. She looked awful with Irken mascara running down her face from crying.

Zim jumped down noticing Angel. "Sweetheart," he said walking towards her. (A/N: I based them on Inuyasha and Kikyo after Kagome comes into the picture.)

"Don't you sweetheart me!" she hissed. Her body was also smoking. "You and that human make me sick!"

Zim walked towards Angel. He tried to put his arm around her but Angel pushed it away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Angel, you know I'd never hurt you. I..." he started to say when Angel cut him off.

"Too late! You have no idea how much you've hurt me!"

Zim looked hurt. "I'm sorry. It's just Kagome. She blows my mind. I've never seen a more beautiful human."

"I can't believe that you care more about a filthy human more than you do about me!" she cried.

"Angel, If I could take your pain away I would. I'm so sorry." he said.

"Sorry's not going to fix it. You had your chance to love me but you blew it!" she said and walked off smirking. She'd torture Zim until he left Kagome or killed her and she knew just how to do it. Her eyes changed colors according to her emotions. When her eyes turn purple she can bend anyone to her will, even a human.

Later that night Zim lay asleep in Kagome's bed with her. Kagome was awake but couldn't sleep. She was thinking of the arguement she had with Inuyasha this afternoon. She turned over slightly so she wouldn't wake Zim but so she could look at him. "_Zim would never hurt me. He kissed me. I know that he loves me." _she thought. She soon fell asleep with that comforting thought. Little did they both know that Angel was plotting Kagome's funeral.

Angel's purple eyes flashed out of the darkness. Zim woke up standing on his spider legs.

Kagome moaned softly and woke up when she heard Zim moving. Something is different about him as if someone were controlling him. She sat up but didn't sense a jewel shard. She looked in his eyes and saw no love. She only saw hate and evil.

"filthy human!" he yelled and shot a laser at Kagome.

Kagome ducked out of the way.

Zim leaped off the bed on his spider legs and pushed Kagome up against the wall with his claws digging into her flesh.

Kagome struggled but he was too strong for her. "Zim, what's happened to you?! Snap out of it!" she screamed.

Zim shot another laser at Kagome. Since he was holding her against the wall she couldn't escape and it hit her without missing.

Kagome grabbed her arm as the laser ripped through her flesh. She screamed in pain and slid down in a sitting position against the wall bleeding. She passed out in that position.

Angel's eyes turned back to red and she jumped out to the window to hide in the backyard.

Zim's spider legs went back into his pak. The hatred and evil went away from his eyes and they now showed worry. He looked at Kagome. "Oh no! What have I done?! Kagome!" he yelled rushing over to her. He stood on his spider legs again and shot a healing laser at her. His spider legs then receded back into his pak.

Kagome came to and looked at Zim. The blood was gone and she didn't feel any pain. "Zim...are you back?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I would never hurt you." he whispered kissing her.

"What happened to you?" she asked clinging to him.

"Angel." he said. "She has the power of mind control and can bend anyone to her will. Even a human."

When Zim said Angel's name Kagome remembered when she arrived at the hospital screaming for help. "Was Angel that female alien I met at the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why would Angel want to hurt me? Who is she, anyway?"

"Irkens aren't supposed to fall in love and I've fallen in love twice. First, I fell in love with Angel. She was given a mission by the almighty tallest to kill me but she refused to do it because she was in love with me. The tallest banished her for disobeying orders. When I met her she tried to tell me my mission was a lie but I didn't believe her until late that night. I've always deluded myself into thinking that I was a worthy invader. Anyway, Now that I've fallen in love with you and she's jealous because I've been paying more attention to you than her. She thinks I don't love her anymore."

"Do you?"

"No. I don't think so, Kagome. Especially not after what she did. You're my only friend now. Angel has made it clear that she hates me and wants nothing more to do with me. I can't go back to Irk because I've been banished too." he said vehemently. He then picked up Kagome and carried her back to the bed. He took her hand and kissed each fingertip gently. "Kagome, I want you to know that no matter what I will always be by your side and protect you when you're in trouble." he said.

Back outside Angel had found refuge away from Kagome's family inside the store house where Kagome jumps down the well to go the feudal era. Her sir unit Kat suddenly beeped. "Misteress, I have a message for you from Irken Invader Zam." she said.

"What does he want?" she demanded.

"He wants you to come see him on one of Irk's secret locations that the tallest can't locate you on."

"Tell him I'll be right there." she said with a sigh. She figured it would do her some good to get away from Earth for a while after her fight with Zim. "Stay here until I get back." she said and walked over to her voot cruiser in the corner of the room. She climbed inside and sat down in the command chair. She set the coordinates on the keypad for Irk and took off into space a few minutes later.

A couple more minutes later Angel landed on the special secret place on Irk that isn't on the tallests' radar. "What do you want?" she asked walking towards Zam as she got out of her spaceship.

"What is this about my brother falling for a human?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want the human dead."

"I could do that. Tell me what happened."

"Ok. This human girl called Kagome was kidnapped by Zim and brought to one of Irk's secret locations so he could get some information out of her about something called the sacred jewel. The two of them were locked into battle and when Kagome delivered the final blow she chickened out and helped him by bringing him to the hospital and she let slip that she's in love with him. He started to fall for him too and now I don't love Zim anymore."

"I could kill him for what he did to you."

"I'd like to see that."

"You'll have a front row seat, baby. Anyway, why don't you try to forget about it now. Zim is history. He's proved that he no longer cares about you but someone has to care for a beautiful creature like you." he said.

"That's very sweet, Zam. I'll be fine either when Zim is dead or his human squeeze toy is dead. I don't really care."

"Why are you so obsessed with getting rid of him and this Kagome? Can't you just let it go? Say you do get rid of Kagome and get back together with Zim. You're just setting yourself up for more hurt. I know my brother. He's been lying ever since you two met. Why do you think the tallest sent him to Earth and made me senior Invader? They hate him and they thought the trip would kill him. Besides, before Kagome he was in love with the Dib-Sister. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kagome is just a silly, worthless human girl and isn't good enough for Zim. If they ever got married he'd be the laughing stock of the entire empire. Besides, I was with him first. I should be the one to marry him. Not her."

"Zim is already the laughing stock of the entire empire because he ruined Operation Impending Doom I. While I do see your point I think you should just forget about it and start anew."

Angel sighed. "Ok. I guess."

"That's my girl." said Zam smiling.

Angel leaned in to kiss Zam when a thought popped into her head. "On the other hand. He does deserve a little discipline." she said with a smirk.

Zam looked unsure but laughed. "I enjoy giving him hell once in a while. Are you sure this is a good idea? Yes, he did break the rules of the empire by falling in love with a human but what other rules hasn't he broken?" he said.

"Zam, it's called catharsis. He broke my Irken equivalent of a human heart. I want to show him how much he hurt me. Maybe he'll learn a lesson. Why don't you come for a visit. I'm sure he'd 'love' to have you."

"I see your point. Yes, I would love to come back to Earth with you."

Angel climbed into her voot cruiser and Zam got into the command chair with his own sir unit Tir. He started the cruiser up and flew back to Earth.


	3. Mourning and Jealousy

Chapter Three: Mourning and Jealousy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Invader Zim. Johnen Vasquez owns Zim and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I also do not own Pepsi. Pepsi is owned by the coca cola company. I own Angel, Callista, Kinta, Botan, Ryoko, Sakura, Natalie, and Tir.

Authoress' Note: I don't know where I came up with the title for this chapter. I remember seeing an episode of a show called "So Little Time" called _There's Something About Riley_. I don't really own the title. I don't know if the "there's something about" came from a song or something. By the way, there will be a few kissing scenes between the couples but it's nothing dirty although it might sound like it to some. But, I assure you it's nothing dirty because I can't write like that and even if I could I wouldn't desecrate this site with smut.

That night Zim was lying asleep beside Kagome. The phone rang and Kagome woke up to answer it.

"hello?" she said tiredly looking at the clock. It was 2:00 AM.

On the other line was her mother who was crying so much that Kagome could barely understand a word she was saying. "Mom, calm down. What happened?" she asked registering how somber and upset she sounded.

"Your aunt and uncle's house burned down. They and your cousin Sakura died in the fire."

Kagome gasped and sat up straight in bed. The shock of her mother's statement jolted her mind awake. "Oh no. Is Kinta ok?" she asked.

"It depends on how you define ok. She's with us and hasn't stopped crying since we picked her up from her house. Maybe you could comfort her. Since her parents died your grandfather and I are going to become her legal guardians. We'll be home in an hour. Bye Honey."

"I'll try to Mom. See you later. Bye." Kagome said then hung up the phone. The second the phone was back on the hook she started to cry.

Zim woke up screaming in pain. Kagome's tears had made contact with his skin and his body was smoking.

Kagome heard him screaming and turned towards him. She wiped her eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you ok?" she asked.

Zim stopped screaming after a while. "Yeah. You?" he asked.

"My aunt, uncle and cousin died in a fire. Mom, Souta and my other cousin Kinta are on their way back from the hospital and Kinta is moving in with my family."

Kagome pulled her robe on an hour later when she heard the front door open downstairs. She went down and saw her mother had come back with her little brother and cousin.

"Kinta, you can sleep with Kagome and her friend until we can find time to prepare the guest room." said Ms. Higurashi.

"Hey Mom. How'd it go at the hospital?"

"Your aunt and uncle's home mysteriously caught on fire tonight. I don't know how but Kinta called to tell us about the situation. I drove down there as soon as possible with Souta. When we got there their house was covered in flames and almost burned to a crisp. They must've all burned to death inside. The paramedics showed up a few hours later to take them to the hospital and they were pronounced dead on arrival." she explained.

Kinta clung on to Kagome and her eyes were red from crying.

Kagome went upstairs with Kinta clinging to her leg. She saw Zim had gone back to sleep. She gently jostled Kinta off her leg and got in bed with Zim.

It was now 4:00 AM and almost dawn. Kinta was in bed with Zim and Kagome tossing and turning.

_Kinta was walking through her burning house looking for her parents and sister. The flames were getting gradually worse as she walked into the living room and saw both her parents unconscious. "Mom, Dad, No!" she called as she ran towards them just as the flames got much worse and nearly pushed her down to the ground. "Mom! Wake up!" she called and shook her shoulders then her arm as her eyes watered. Nothing happened. "Dad! Get up!" she cried as she shook her father's shoulders and arm with the same result. She looked over to the other side of the room where she saw her twin sister unconscious and engulfed in flames. "Sakura!!" she screamed running over to her. She fought her way through the flames and shook her sister's shoulder. Sakura didn't budge. _

_A few minutes later Kinta was standing outside of her burned down house. She had called the police and stood trembling. There were ambulances loading the charred bodies of her parents and sister in the back. She saw her aunt Higurashi's car pull up with her 14 year old cousin Souta in it. _

_"Get in, Kinta. We're going to follow the ambulance!" Ms. Higurashi called as she honked the car horn. _

_Kinta walked slowly towards the car and opened the door to the backseat and sat down next to Souta. She buckled her seatbelt and stared out the window at the remains of her childhood home. _

_A couple of more minutes later Kinta was pacing across the waiting room of the emergency room while aunt Higurashi talked frantically into a payphone to cousin Kagome. _

_A doctor walked out of the emergency room just as her aunt hung up the phone. He looked somber. _

_"__**It's bad news**__" she thought coming to a halt and sitting down in a waiting chair next to Souta. _

_"I'm sorry to break this to you, but your sister Ryoko, her husband, and their daughter Sakura died. There was nothing we could do for them." he said aplogetically. _

_At that very moment tears started to leak out of Kinta's eyes when she heard evil laughter. She looked around but didn't see anyone. _

Kinta woke up crying.

Zim woke up screaming in pain.

Kagome woke up sitting up straight. "Kinta, Zim!" she cried grabbing Zim. She stroked his antennas to calm him down.

He stopped screaming and went back to sleep in Kagome's arms.

Kagome gently moved Zim back to his part of her bed then embraced her cousin.

"What happened?" she asked as Kinta clung to her.

"I-I saw mom, dad and Sakura burn to death right before my eyes and at the end I heard evil laughter. " she said. "Kagome, what if their deaths weren't accidents. What if a demon was involved?" she asked. Kinta knew all about Kagome's excursions to the feudal era. She often wrote to her and Sakura about them and every time Kinta expressed the wish of wanting to go with Kagome someday. Kagome always gave the same answer, 'we'll see'. Her cousin was only 14 years old and it was too dangerous for a mediorce preistess like her to be going to such a dangerous time period. When Kinta would tell her twin sister of this wish, Sakura would also worry about her twin going with Kagome. It wasn't like she would be alone but it was still dangerous and she wasn't as powerful as Kagome.

"It's possible." she said.

A few weeks later Kagome awoke to Souta knocking on the door. The Higurashi family had spent the last three weeks preparing for a proper funeral and memorial service for the deceased Ryous. Part of the planning involved that Kagome's mother would deliver a eulogy about her sister and brother in law and Kinta would give a eulogy about her twin sister. A lawyer had visited the family yesterday and took Kagome aside. It had been about Ryoko and Botan's will. It discussed in detail what they had inherited and Ryoko had given Kagome the job of training Kinta to be a powerful preiestess just like her. When she turns 17 she will be able to assist Kagome in fighting evil in the feudal era.

"Hey, Kagome. Today is aunt Ryoko, Uncle Botan and cousin Sakura's funeral." he said glumly. He was already dressed in a black suit and tie.

"Ok, Souta!" said Kagome as she got up and walked to her closet. She pulled out a strapless black dress.

Souta walked downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was making a quick breakfast and his grandfather was reading the newspaper. Kinta was sitting at the table with Inuyasha and wearing a black dress with brown loafers.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" asked Souta.

"I came to see Kagome."

"We're getting ready to go to a funeral but you can come with us."

Back upstairs Zim woke up when he heard Kagome rummaging through her closet for a pair of shoes.

Kagome turned to Zim and smiled at him. "Zim, good you're awake. Do you feel up to going to a funeral? I really need you. Your support is appreciated."

"Sure, Kagome."

Kagome walked downstairs with Zim as soon as she was showered and dressed. She was surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for her. "Inuyasha, this is a surprise."

"I wanted to see you. Your brother told me you're going to a funeral today. Who died?"

"My aunt Ryoko, uncle Botan and cousin Sakura."

At the funeral the organist was playing mournfully and the caskets were open for viewing as the Ryous' friends and family walked by to pay their respects and say goodbye. After a while the organist stopped playing and the preist walked on stage and started his funeral-esque sermon. When he was done Ms. Higurashi and Kinta walked on the stage to deliver their eulogies separately. Kagome and Kinta were both crying. Kinta could hardly get through her eulogy without stumbling over words and crying even worse than before. During this time Zim was severely smoking. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He hated to see her cry.

Zim glared at Inuyasha. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous. He felt uncomfortable when Kagome came downstairs to the breakfast table and started talking to Inuyasha as if they were not only old friends, but lovers. "Watch yourself, Inuyasha. Kagome is mine." he said venomously.

Inuyasha pulled his fingers away from Kagome's shoulder so he wouldn't scratch her with his claws. "What the hell is your problem?! Do you have a problem with me comforting Kagome?"

"Yes, I do. I seem to recall the two of you having a fight when I arrived in her time. If you two previously loved each other but don't anymore then there's no excuse for you to be near her!"

"Our fight is over. We always fight but make up in the end. I still do love Kagome. Listen here, Zim. You have no right to tell me who I can't hold and comfort. I was with Kagome first, therefore I have dibs on loving and marrying her!"

"She showed up in front of my house! I don't care how long you've been with her. Kagome is mine. I saved her life!"

"I've saved her life more times than you have and we kissed before you two even got around to it!"

Kagome watched the fight with wide eyes. "Stop it! This fighting over me is stupid and childish. Inuyasha, I appreciate all you've done for me but please try to get along with Zim. Don't ever think that I don't love you. It's just Kikyo. Everytime you see her you forget about me and go chase after her. You really shouldn't be so possessive since you're guilty for cheating on me with Kikyo." she said.

"and you think you won't have to worry about being cheated on if you're with Zim?"

"Yes I do. He's in hot water with his previous girlfriend and they're broken up. You can't seem to decide if you're with Kikyo or broken up with her. Please don't make me choose, Inuyasha. It's you who needs to choose. Not me."

After the funeral Kagome walked into the house. She had never been more embarrassed in all her life. Having both of her gentlemen callers fight over her was the last thing she expected to happen today. Zim had ditched her after the burrial. She went upstairs to find him lying on her bed still smoking. "Zim?" she called out.

"hmm?" was his tired reply.

"are you ok?"

"yes. I'm sorry I ditched you. Water is bad for my skin."

"I'm so sorry." she said then let out a horrified scream. "You're still smoking!"

"it's ok. I'm fine."

"Zim, I nearly cried you to death. I couldn't live with myself if I killed you."

"I ditched you so I can get some rest. You don't have to worry about me. I am Zim."

Kagome pulled Zim up from his lying position. "I just don't wanna lose you." she whispered starting to cry.

Zim opened his eyes and pulled Kagome closer to him. "you won't. Don't cry."he whispered wiping away her tears as his skin started to smoke again. He pushed some of Kagome's bangs away from her eyes and kissed her passionately. He never kissed another human before. He remembered his first kiss with Kagome and it was what the humans call 'romantic' It wasn't exactly in a romantic setting. It was here in her bedroom but that didn't matter to him. he'd rather be anywhere in the world as long as Kagome is by his side.

Kagome kissed him back she also remembered their first kiss and enjoyed every minute of it. "Sorry."

"don't worry about it."

Inuyasha walked in. He had been in the backyard just staring at the clouds. Zim and Kagome had intensified the passion between them but it was still PG.

"Kagome, you promised me you'd stop cannoodling with that guy!"

Kagome pulled away from Zim and fixed Inuyasha with a withering stare as she turned to him. "I didn't promise you anything! You don't run my life and I can kiss anyone I want."

"I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt!"

"Zim would never hurt me! Why don't you get out of my life?!"

"maybe I will. I'm never speaking to you again!"

"fine! Don't!"


End file.
